Mikuo's Diary
by WeWriteTheTruth
Summary: Mikuo's moved into a brand new house.. and forced to share a room. Now he needs to vent. LukixMikuo; Mikuo doesn't like writing either :c Rated T now
1. Entry 1

So.. we moved into a new house today.. I think I liked the genderbend house better.. It was nicer.. it wasn't so cramped, and I knew some people.. not a lot, just a couple.. I missed Miku-nee though. The house we moved into today is reaaaalllyyy big, mister diary.. It's really, really big and really fancy.. but I really don't like it. There's too many people in it.. I'm sorry that I'm rambling, mister diary.. anyway, there's this lady telling us that we have to share rooms because there's not enough.. I don't want to, but I guess I have to..

I just wish I could disappear.. you know? Then my room mate wouldn't have to deal with me..

My roommate seems kinda nice.. but I want him to have the bed.. but he kept insisting.. I like the corner.. honest!

It's been a couple of days since I've written in you, huh? Well, I did my best and ignored my roommate so he could have the bed.. now I think he hates me.. I don't wanna be hated.. you know? It hurts a lot to be hated.. I guess I shouldn't of ignored him so much.. Maybe it hurts him too! What do you think mister diary..? Should I say sorry for ignoring him..?

….

…...

I guess I should, but I'm really scared. Oh well.. I'll do it eventually.. I'm hunrgy.. so I'll see you next time, mister diary!


	2. Entry 2

**Aw, thanks! c: I saw the review, and I got really excited. You're my first reviewer ever! c: Anyway, this be for you~**

* * *

Mister Diary! Mister Diary! I think I have something really really important to say.. The person I'm rooming with told me his name today.. It's Luki! His name is Luki.. It's kinda cute if you ask me... He was gonna move out of the room today because I was trying to make it easier on him... but I didn't let him! He said he'd stay if I took some room on the bed.. so I did.. and he stayed.. I'm so happy that he did.. because I don't wanna be alone.. and.. I think I like him more then I should.. I don't think it's right though.. the Mama over at the genderbend's house said love should be between a man and a woman.. and I'm a.. man? I think.. I don't think it's right.. but.. I really do like him.. probably more than I should..

.. I think it's a crush, mister diary.. but I don't know.. I'll find out sooner or later, I promise, then I'll tell you, kay! Would you like that?

Anyway, Mei-chan had us come down for a movie-night.. but the movie was really scary.. I mean, it had a lotta blood and gore, and people's heads were exploding, and.. .. I think I'll stop myself there; it makes me wanna puke when I think about that stuff.. you know? I don't wanna think about it anymore.. What do you think Mister Diary? Should I have stayed? It coulda been a happy ending.. but I doubt it. It was tooooo blood, you know? Oh, and Luki took me out of there! He said I should go.. so I asked him to take me, and as a thanks, I gave him a biiiiggg hug. *he wrote "big" all large and bold for emphasis* and he hugged me back.. I'm really happy about that.

... I like hugs.. don't you, Mister Diary? They're so.. comfy. *he hugs the diary here* Did you like that, Mister Diary? .. Course you did, everyone likes hugs.. right?

Anyway, I think I have to say sorry to Luki.. I fell asleep. I don't think he wanted me to sleep.. do you? I don't know.. but I asked and he said it was alright.. but I don't know. It might not be 'kay with him.. huh.. I'll tell him tomorrow.. sound good, Mister Diary? Oh, oh! I have an idea! Maybe I should give you a name? Would that work..? I think I'll name you.. Nikki! Nikki will be your name, Mister Diary.. or is it Mister Nikki..? I'm gonna have to think about this.. but I'm tired, so I'm gonna go take a nap.. bye bye, Mister Nikki!


	3. Entry 3

Nikki, I don't know how to say this, but I.. I'm in a lot of pain.. I was just walking down the hallway, right? I was getting Luki.. something to eat.. he was sleeping, so I figured he'd be hungry when he woke up.. and this guy in red, he took me into his room and did some.. I don't even know how to explain it.. but it hurt so much.. I even started to bleed, and I don't bleed often, because I'm a Vocaloid and all, right? But I still bleed, and it.. I can't even walk now, Nikki.. It hurts so much just lay here..

but, but.. Luki was so nice when he found me.. but when we got back into our room.. he got really mad.. I think he's mad at me for loosing his lunch.. I don't like it when Luki's mad, you know.. I like him too much for that.. If I was just a little bit more careful.. this wouldn't of happened! I wouldn't be in pain, Luki wouldn't be mad at me, and he'd be fed.. but he's being nice to me too. Really gently when he sees if I'm okay, you know? But.. I don't like it when he looks so mad.. it makes me feel like I've done something wrong.. which I have, so it's a lot worse.. I just want things to be normal! I don't wanna be in pain, I don't wanna make Luki mad.. and I just wanna tell him how I feel! It hurts a lot.. keeping my feelings all bottled up like this.. I don't want to do it anymore..

Nikki, I'm going to tell Luki when I'm all better, so he's not so mad when I tell him.. Is that a good idea? I don't know... maybe I shouldn't.. but I really really want to.. I don't know what to do! I'd ask Miku-nee, but she'd probably frown upon me for liking Luki.. I don't wanna make Miku-nee mad too.. That would just ruin everything in my life. I love her, because she's my sister, so.. … I just want things normal again.. Maybe if I was just a little bit nicer and better.. because I took one of Miku-nee's leeks.. since I ran out of mine. I hope she doesn't notice and hate me forever..

I think I've decided.. I'm going to tell Luki when I'm better.. I'll tell him I love him.


	4. Entry 4

It's been a while, huh? I was looking for blankets, since the heat was out, in the closet, and I found some – and you! Umm, what was your name? Oh, Nikki. Well, Nikki a lot has happened since I last wrote in you, and I really do mean a lot. Um.. when was the last time I wrote in this? Maybe I can tell you everything that happened..

_[ flipping of the pages here ]_

Wow.. it's been a long time! I last wrote in you about three months ago.. Um, let's see what happened.. Oh! The biggest and most important thing; Luki confessed to me. He confessed! I mean, I don't remember how I felt.. but.. He loves me! Haha.. That was the biggest thing that happened to me while I forgot about you – which I'm really sorry about by the way. I promise I'll never ever do that again! Ever!

Anyway, umm.. we just went on Vacation a lot after that – we went to some place with a lottaa snow, which we're still at, and a nice beach place! It was really fun there. I met these two nice green sailor people who took me on a ride on their boat.. that was really fun! Their names were Sen and Retsu and they're really reaaallyyyy nice... but um.. I don't know what else to say to you now. It's been so long.. and sooo much stuff has happened! It's really confusing, you know.. um..

anyway.. it's really cold in here.. Luki's sleeping likee, right next to me.. but it's still really cold, even under aaallll the blankets. I put most on him, so he won't get sick. I mean it's cold to me still, but I really don't want Luki to be sick.. because I can't really take care of him – I'm too small, and I wouldn't know what to do.. um.. I don't care if I'm sick though...

.. cuz I know Luki'll take care of me and I'll be fine; I just can't say the same about him, you know? Anyway.. I'm gonna sleep too – maybe it'll be warmer.. So.. till next time, bye bye!


	5. Entry 5

**I'm sorry this is so short orz;; I tried, but.. xD;;**

**

* * *

**Nikki! Something new happened today! We went home last week, and the next day Crypton called me in to get an upgrade. I wasn't awake for it, but I had this realllyy bad headache when I woke up. They gave me a new outfit! I think it's sorta.. .. revealing, but Crypton wants me to wear it, so I did. And I have some other new stuff.. like these six new voices! They're annoying, since my voice changes like eeverry other word. But oh well. Luki seems to like my upgrade too..

… He keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, and he's a hungry puppy.. Nngg.. it's scaring me.. What should I do, Nikki? I don't know.. I know he loves me, buutt.. ..

It's just really scary, the way he's staring at me..


	6. Entry 6

So..

Nikki; something big happened, again. I finally got the sex talk from Luki.. and.. it was.. really um.. confusing. So I asked for him to explain it again in more detail – and he did.. got pictures and examples too.. um.. but that's not the big thing I was talking about.. not even close. I mean, yeah, I've been wondering for a while.. but.. it's still not the big thing! The big thing is that.. um.. I don't really know how to explain it.. at all.. um... … We.. err.. we had sex..? Yeah.. I think that's it.. We did it – and I think..

it was the best thing I've ever felt in my life..

I mean, yeah it was.. really painful at first.. but.. Nng.. I sound perverted.. I think that's all I'm gonna say for now, Nikki; I'm really tired.. you know.. big things happened..

I'll write in you tomorrow, okay~? Bye bye!


End file.
